littleempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Loeffing Boulevard
'Level 1' No Hero Required if Troll Cyborgs are available Suggestions: Berserker lvl 7 'HP: 725 Attack: 13' Defense: 2 Spell:' Scourge of Doom, Blue Blast, Mystical Blast' Units:' Archangel LVL2, Priest LVL3, Mage LVL3, Troll Cyborg LVL2, Shaman LVL2' Unit Losses:' None' 'Level 2' 'Level 3' 'Level 4' 'Level 5' 'Level 6' 'Level 7' 'Level 8' Hero Used: No Units Level:' Iron Wheel LVL2, Priest LVL3, Mage LVL3, 'Archangel LVL1, Shaman LVL2,TrollLVL6 Unit Losses:' A Lot' Hero Used: Berserker (lvl 7, HP1045, ATK 41, DEF 6) Units level: Iron wheel LVL 2, Priest LVL 5, Mage LVL 5, Archangel LVL 2, Shaman LVL 3, Footman LVL 3 Unit Losses: First two Rows plus two Archangels 'Level 9' *Hero Used: Succubus Stars 3 Unit Levels:' '''Iron Wheel: LV3 - Priest: LV4 - Archer: LV3 - Shaman: LV3 - Troll Cyborg: LV2 Unit Losses: 0 *Hero Used: '''Berserker' Stars: 3 Unit Levels: Footman: LV6 - Troll: LV6 - Mage: LV6 - Priest: LV4 - Archer LV5 - Iron Wheel: LV3 - Shaman: LV2 Unit Losses: 4 Footman & 4 Troll *Hero Used: Behemoth Stars: 3 Unit Levels: Footman: LV6 - Troll: LV6 - Mage: LV6 - Priest: LV4 - Archer LV5 - Iron Wheel: LV3 - Shaman: LV2 Unit Losses: 4 Footman & 4 Troll 'Level 10' 'Level 11' *Hero Used: Berserker Stars: 3 Unit Levels: Footman: LV6 - Troll: LV6 - Mage: LV6 - Priest: LV4 - Archer LV5 - Iron Wheel: LV3 - Shaman: LV2 Unit Losses: 4 Footman *Hero Used: Behemoth Stars: 3 Unit Levels: Footman: LV6 - Troll: LV6 - Mage: LV6 - Priest: LV4 - Archer LV5 - Iron Wheel: LV3 - Shaman: LV2 Unit Losses: 4 Footman, 4 Troll 'Level 12' *Hero Used: Succubus Stars: Unit Levels:' ' Unit Losses: ? *Hero Used: Berserker Stars: 3 Unit Levels: Footman: LV6 - Troll: LV6 - Mage: LV6 - Priest: LV4 - Archer LV5 - Iron Wheel: LV3 - Shaman: LV2 This also works with lower level units, but with more losses and less stars. Unit Losses: 4 Footman, 4 Troll, 2 Priest, 2 Archer, Hero *Hero Used: Behemoth Stars: 3 Unit Levels: Footman: LV6 - Troll: LV6 - Mage: LV6 - Priest: LV4 - Archer LV5 - Iron Wheel: LV3 - Shaman: LV2 Unit Losses: 4 Footman, 4 Troll, 2 Priest, 2 Archer, Hero 'Level 13' 'Level 14' 'Level 15' 'Level 16' Hero Used: Berserker lvl 8 (HP: 1360 Attack: '''37 '''Defense: 7) – No Expensive Items Spell Used:' Scourge of Doom, Fire Blast, Mystical Blast (Cheap)' Units Level:' Iron Wheel LVL2, Priest LVL4, Mage LVL3, Troll Cyborg LVL1, Shaman LVL3' Unit Losses:' A Lot' 'Level 17' 'Level 18' *Hero Used: Berserker Stars: 3 Unit Levels: Troll Cyborg : LV62 - Mage: LV6 - Priest: LV4 - Iron Wheel: LV3 - Shaman: LV2 Unit Losses: 2 Troll Cyborg, & 4 Priest 'Level 19' 'Level 20' 'Level 21' 'Level 22' 'Level 23' 'Level 24' 'Level 25' 'Level 26' Losses: ? Stars: 2 info: WR level 5, PR level 4, Mage level 4, FT level 6, TC level 2, AA level 2, Shaman level 3 'Level 27' 'Level 28' 'Level 29' 'Level 30' 'Level 31' ' '''This is the formation i used to defeat lvl 31 i used 2 strong spells but as you can see my troops are not fully upgraded -malandrin2011 'Elite/Boss Level Drops''' Behemoth *Magic Stone *Life Gem *Willy's Club - 3 fragments *Willy's Number 8 Jersey - 3 fragments *Willy's Helmet - 3 fragments *Willy's Shoulder Pads - 3 fragments *Willy's Wristbands - 3 fragments *Helmet of Bashnig *Hammer of Bashing *Armor of Bashnig *Spaulders of Bashnig *Wristbands of Bashnig Berserker *Magic Stone *Life Gem *Red Cap of Madness *Crazy Plunger - 3 fragments *Crazy Suspenders *Crazy Shoulder Pads - 3 fragments *Crazy Mittens - 3 fragments *Mask of Shadows *Shadow Blade *Shadow Armor *Shadow Shoulders - 8 fragments *Shadow Claws Category:Adventures Category:Adventure Mode